Isles of Gardéa Wiki
'Note that Gardéa is still in development and things are bound to be added, changed, and removed as time passes. Only people invited by certain individuals or are from Terra will be accepted until the server is opened to public. If you wish to invite a person please be aware that whatever the person you invite does is on both of your heads.' I would to note that there is no form of currency as of yet and the only thing they can do is trade at the moment. Isles of Gardéa is a 1.7.2-1.7.5 Minecraft roleplay server. It comes with it's own unique lore, races outside of the normal, and a beautiful custom map. It is casted into a unique fantasy setting that the players will have the ability, and responsibility, to shape. You can find applications and the website here! It is suggested you look at the site as information may be posted there that isn't posted here. Owner - ' '''Co-Owner - ' 'Admins - ' 'Moderators - ' Lore Gardéa is a land created many years ago by the god known as The Guardian. Although many creatures wander the lands, only a few were created with the ability to speak the same as the Guardian and it is said these races were created 125 years ago. The Asurans who have knack for learning. The jack of all trades, Humans. The isolated yet close-knit Chimeras. And the strong and durable Trolls. The land is protected and isolated from the outside world by quite a few aspects. Large waves and whirlpools seem to stop people from traveling beyond certain distances in the sea from both the inside and out. Strong winds help prevent some creatures and objects from passing certain points in the air as well. Because of these two factors there have been no recorded outsiders on Gardéa. The land known to the races is a rather large area and there is still much to it that is still undiscovered and able to be explored and built on. In the past 125 years a few settlements have been created. Recently the Asurans and Trolls each did their part to create a large city named The Crucible. The Humans used their knowledge to create simple villages and settlements throughout the land, often in the plains. Two larger human villages were created as of recent, one named Vanheim and the other named Cherryway. Most of the Chimera tribes stayed closer to the jungles and decided to create shelter there. As the island continues to float new things are being discovered, technology progresses, relations change, and many things are being exposed to the people of this land. Important Topics '''Lore History | Events | Important Figures | Tribes | Monsters Races Humans | Asurans | Chimeras | Trolls | Unique Locations The Crucible | The Holy Land | Cherryway | Vanheim | Traders Market Mechanics Time | Donations | Custom Recipes | Medicine Laws 'Server Rules' #'Treat others how you want them to treat you '- This is a rule of life, however I feel it needs to be said still. If you wish to be treated with respect then you need to show respect to others. #'No constant needless swearing' - We don't mind swearing; that's perfectly fine. Just don't use swear words in every single phrase you type for no reason, it's extremely annoying and disrespectful. #'No spamming chat' - It's unpleasant and irritating as well as can interrupt roleplays and conversations. #'No advertising, including using skype' - If you want to advertise, there are plenty of better and more effective places to do so. #'Don't beg for staff' - If you beg for staff, you will certainly not get it. You can ask a member of staff if you want to apply for a staff position and we will consider it. That is the only way, so don't beg for it. It makes you look pathetic. #'The owner's word is final' - If the owner makes a decision, it is final unless they change their mind. This means you can't go against the decision even if one of the Admins or Moderators says something different. #'If you have a complaint' - Bring it up with the owner. Don't just spam chat about how unfair you've been treated or how they're abusing their power. Remain calm and avoid getting banned for spamming chat. #'You must ask before you build' - This is a rule to help prevent random buildings being around that may not make any sense IC. If you want to build something just ask a staff member about it. 'Roleplay Rules' #'You're IC at all times' - You will be considered IC at all times. So if you're a spazz and move around OOC then you will be seen as one IC. If you open a chest OOC, you're also looking in a chest IC. Don't do what you can't do IC or be where you aren't or can't be IC or prepare to face the consequences. This includes mines, which needs supports if you wish to build them, crafting, and building. If you want something you can't get IC such as tools, get it from a blacksmith. #'Be realistic' - I know this should already be known and the next couple of rules is this, but pretty much be realistic and try and count stuff like gravity, friction, npcs, other players, and other various things into account while roleplaying. For example, if you cause a fight in public or a building even if nobody roleplays it you should try and remember that IC there would be other people there that might stop you. Another example would be that a character can't just jump across rooves realistically, especially characters not trained to do so. #'No power or meta gaming '''-'' It just takes all the creativity out of roleplaying and makes people far too overpowered! If you know out of character the weakness of the person you're fighting that doesn't mean you know it in character, and a character with heavy armor would not be able to swim or evade all your attacks. #'No having several sets of skills '- Once again, this just make a character too overpowered and discourages a player from interacting with others. No one is perfect. If you wish to do something like this, you must learn it in character. #'No hating on people OOC for IC actions or IC for OOC' - People sometimes like to play as aggressive or cruel characters, and that's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean they're like that in real life. Understand that they are JUST ROLEPLAYING and don't actually have anything against you! Also if you have something against someone OOC, don't bring it IC. Also if you have a problem with the way someone was roleplaying contact a member of staff and let them deal with it instead of raging and spamming chat. #'No magic or alchemy until you have learnt it IC' - Magic and Alchemy are things with specific systems and will and cannot be known already by your character. If you wish to learn either you must learn it in character. #'No cybering' - We absolutely do not allow cybering on the server for the sake of younger players. #'Be realistic about your character's injuries' - Your character isn't going to be able to walk off getting their neck broken. Be sensible with the extent of pain/injury your character can deal with without showing any signs. #'You need to apply with each character' - To make sure each character works with the lore you must apply with each character. You are allowed to have 1 character in each race. Because of this, if you want to make let's say two chimeras, you cannot. However if you wanted to make a troll, human, and chimera, you are allowed to. 'Building Rules' #'No building without staff permission' - If you do build without permission of a staff member the building can and will be torn down and none of your used resources will get refunded. #'Build realistically' -''' Don't make flying houses, unsupported treehouses, and other unrealistic things as it destroys immersion. #'Don't use materials that aren't invented yet - '''The materials listed here aren't invented yet so do not use them in buildings, they shouldn't be craftable but if you happen to get your hands on some don't use them to build your buildings. #'Buildings could take longer to make IC then OOC - Even if you can finish a building in one IRL day it doesn't mean it can be done in one IC day. You still have to wait out the time the building takes to be able to RP or live in it. Please read more about building rules here as not everything is covered here, it is not our fault if you do not read the information in the link and there is any problems or consequences. Latest activity Category:Browse